


Challenges of Territory Hunting

by Llamamomo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans are elves, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Keith (Voltron), Dragon Lance (Voltron), Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Gen, M/M, dragon adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamamomo/pseuds/Llamamomo
Summary: Lance and Keith are newly bonded and very in love. However, they are also tired and desperate to find a place to settle down. By a stroke of luck, they finally found a seemingly perfect place. Well, almost perfect,if the annoying natives with white hair and hideously pointy ears could leave them alone.(In which Klance go house hunting and try to get along with their new neighbors)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with Klance again, I will go down with this ship. I had been thinking about this AU alot, but actually putting it down needs more effort then I thought it would be. Hope you guys enjoy it.

It was love at first sight. 

It was a charming little place with a steep cliff and a thick forest filled with its strange living occupants. There was no sea, or even a river, but the lake was large enough for him to swim a few laps. To his delight, just below the lake was an underground cave, spacey and comforting to any creature of the darkness. This place was the one, he was truly amazing to find this spot as his territory.   

A soft huff interrupted his preening, before a giant head landed on his scaly shoulder, the weight almost sent him crashing to the ground. Thankfully, he was adept with handling with his mate’s occasional dramatics and manage to hold his ground. His mate nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder, tail wrapping around them protectively. Silly mate, his unscarred body is a living proof at how capable he can protect himself. He still allowed the offending tail press against his body though, appreciating his mate’s unnecessary but still endearing action. 

The heat shared by his mate was comforting and familiar, almost lulling him to sleep, but the tenseness of his mate’s body did not go unnoticed. With a sigh, he knocked his head against his mate’s chin gently, prompting the other scaly creature to voice out his worries.  

 _Not here, not safe._  

This time it was he who gave out a huff. 

 _Here nice, have food, water and shelter._  

Following ancient traditions where when a couple bond, they must leave their birth place and search for a new territory as their own, the newly bonded creatures had left their pack behind, flying far and wide, choosing a perfect place to build their home together. 

He was excited to start a life with his mate, but it was hard to achieve an agreement as to where to start their life. His mate was a free creature, preferring to hunt and enjoy the vast wilderness while he himself opt the soothing beaches and sandy shores. Therefore, it was already hard for them to find a spot which provides their needs, add on to their wildly differing lifestyle. Well, it was sufficient to say he was seriously considering moving back to where they met and courted each other. At least both of them had a great albeit slightly confusing time there. (The confusion stem from their again wildly different courting rituals taught by their respective packs.) 

He was tired of moving constantly, flying high and low while wandering around like blind mice. He wanted to settle down and sleep for a few decades without leaving an eye open for any hunters or raiders. He wanted to snuggle up with his mate and spend some quality time with each other. He wanted to admire his mate’s beautiful ruby red scales and sky dance with him without worrying about where to hunt later. 

 _Not here. Humans near._  

He slumped. Humans. The one thing that the elders warned them about. The tiny beings may be small, but even ants could defeat an elephant if they have enough numbers. He curled up into himself miserably, ignoring his mate’s concerned cooing.  

Seems like this love could not bear fruit then. 

 

…..................................................................................................................................................................... 

He hated seeing his mate like this. His mate tucked his head between his shoulders pathetically, refusing to answer even the sweetest song he could muster (though he had to admit, songs were more on his mate’s forte). He gave up then, his mate was not one to hold on to sadness, however the homesickness and yearning for stability must affect his mate more than he anticipated. 

Giving a last glance at his mate’s glistening blue back, he left the temporary shelter, determined to hunt some fresh kill to cheer his mate up. He stretched his large red wings, smoothing out the cricks and knots at his muscles before shooting out of the cave, strong wind blowing around him as he did so.  

Maybe his sapphire colored mate would perk up with some fresh deer meat. 


	2. Chapter 2: Elves and Annoyance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've encounter a writer's block and tests are flooding me recently, so sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Anyways, how do you think of the elves? Comment and kudos are greatly appreciated! .

There was a shift in the wind. Almost undetectable, but Alfor was always sensitive to his surrounding to the point where even the smallest change could send his ears twitching. The strange gust of wind left quickly, as if it had never appeared to begin with, but the strange nature of this mysterious wind had peaked the young elf’s curiosity. 

Elves are strange beautiful creatures with Mother Nature as their ultimate guardian. They are attuned with the plants and all things involved with their patron, making them well-respected by mortals and supernatural beings alike. Alfor had experience with thousands of different beings, from the flighty, mischievous fairies to the regal, stone like goblins. However, he couldn't place the subtle change in the air from anywhere in his long memory. He was young by the elves’ standard yes, but his years were long compared to most of the creatures he met, and his memory served him that the change was certainly a foreign one. 

Foreign and decidedly out of place. 

Alfor thumbed the tip of his silver arrow.  Perhaps he should shed his duties as a king for a while and go for a little chase. 

 

….......................................................................................................................................................... 

 Lance shifted, something was off. His mate had left, however he sensed another presence nearing their temporary shelter. The dragon let out a low hum, claws digging onto the ground as he did so. His clear blue eyes gleamed with restlessness.  

Dragons are possessive and territorial, these instincts were buried deep in Lance’s blood. The mere thought of an intruder coming across their shelter, temporary or not, raised his hackles high. It was the fact that this shelter  _is_ temporary that deterred the sleek dragon from lashing out at the strange presence. It wasn’t worth the effort to defend something that couldn’t be yours after all. Lance sniffed the air daintily, nostrils flaring slightly in disgust at the foreign scent before curving into himself once more, attempting to return to his sulk.  

Suddenly he heard a low thrill like sound. 

He ignored it. Instead he tried daydreaming about blue skies and ruby scales. 

The low but frankly annoying sound slowly faded away. 

He relaxed, ears drooping with relief from end of the torture. Finally, some peace and quiet, maybe he can doze off a little..... 

The sound suddenly blared again, louder than before, conveniently snapping Lance awake from a pleasant memory of a certain fiery dragon pinning him down on a boulder during their courting days.

Angered from the disruption, Lance growled softly, eyes flashing as the spikes on his spine arched up threateningly.  

The sound stopped as abruptly as it began.

A few minutes of nothing, the forest was quiet again.Lance lowered down his spikes cautiously.

A high pitch _something_ broke through the silence.

Lance snarled, finally fed up. A pair of smooth saccharine wings flared out dramatically as he prepared to take off. Blood will be spilled tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  The sound was a cross of a banshee screeching and a whiny faerie, a combination that should not exist for the peace of the ears in the world. Imagine your annoying sibling going 'eeeeeeeeeeeee'.


	3. Chapter 3: Trolls and Flute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small kidnapping is only a little hindrance to Coran the Extraordinaire right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back roombasss!!!!!!

It was a nice night. The forest was peaceful and at her most beautiful state.  

He could almost hear the hymns of Mother Nature singing about growth, love and all that’s worth living for. He almost joined in, his mouth already half open in preparation. Then he remembered he’s with company. 

Well, company in the loosest sense. 

Coran tugged the thick ropes that were restraining him glumly, halfheartedly listening to how the trolls will be ‘teaching him a lesson’. He wasn’t sure how he got-quiznack that, he knew exactly what got him into this situation. Alfor quiznacking Altea. 

Once upon a time, there was an innocent elf. All the innocent elf wanted is to have fun with his friend. Unfortunately, his friend was the king and had little time to spend with the innocent elf. However, the elf was determined. He bulldozed his way to the court, somehow ending with a high position that he did not ask for and a lot of responsibilities. Now the elf himself was busy. Still this amazing, awesome elf did not give up. He bribed, swindled, bargained until finally he managed to clear out some mutual free time for his friend and himself. He was excited to share his findings of strange objects when the traders from the South passed by last month. 

Then the friend ditched him within the first minute of said break, running away with some vague reason about ‘strange presence’ and ‘foreign wind’. 

The innocent elf blew up and proceed to get drunk at the nearest tavern. Then got in a bar fight with a troll, won said bar fight with a spoon and mug, got kidnapped by a bunch of reinforcement trolls that the dirty cheater troll must have called. 

If you still can’t figure it out, the sweet, innocent, amazing, awesome elf is Coran. And the sorry excuse of a friend is Alfor Altea, King of Betrayal and Treachery. 

A rustle distracted Coran from his reverie.  

“Hey! Stop messing with my stuff!” the troll grunted, ignoring him entirely as he started pull out the items from his forgotten ransack. Coran almost fainted as the troll tossed the Cup of Rejuvenation (rumored to be enchanted by the First Witch herself) carelessly on the ground, denting the silver surface. “These precious antiques are supposed to be treated with respect!” Coran wailed. 

The troll snorted, the ring on his snout (nose?) shook a little as he did so. “All I see is a bunch of junk,” He scooped out an albino flute, carvings of weird lizards etching on the surface of the strange object.  “Huh, this one is pretty though.” he smirked. “I’m keeping it.” Coran was regretting his life choices, particular the one where he decided to befriend the King of Elves. “The flute is cursed,” he blurted out. “Misfortune falls on the person who used it.”  

Was Coran lying now, of all times? 

Yes. Yes he was. He did  _not_ want troll spit on his precious hard-earned antiques. Especially when the flute was originally intended to be given to his betrothed. 

The troll snorted again, and Coran in his rare mood of viciousness, wished the ring will be blown hard enough to tear the troll’s flesh and took off with it. The troll smacked his lips, wetting it with saliva before putting on the flute. Coran winced in disgust and prepare for the inevitable sound of torture (trolls are notoriously famous for their lack of music talents.). 

Except, there was no noise. Coran raised an eyebrow in surprised. 

The troll frowned, then puffed out his cheeks and tried again. The other trolls, drawn by the commotion crowded around the flute and Coran watched helplessly as his baby, his flute being violated again and again by different pairs of revolting lips. 

That sounded wrong. 

Still, the flute remained stubbornly silent. Coran was curious about the muteness of the flute, despite the fact that he needs to find a new suitable gift to his beloved (no way his is going to give the flute to his lover now, just no.). He knew that the people of South were mysterious people who usually infuse a part of their magic into the objects they created, occationally without consent. But as blatant as a mute flute? That was unheard of. 

Curiosity aside, Coran was actually quite entertained. The faces of the trolls trying and failing to blow the flute kept Coran’s spirit high. One of the trolls had his eyes bulged out comically, face turning purple from using too much air and Coran couldn’t take it anymore. He giggled. 

Like pulling a bow string, all attention snapped onto the no longer moping captive. 

Coran cleared his throat. “Sorry,” he smiled apologetically. “Please continue.”  

The trolls snarled collectively, their murky eyes flashed with anger and embarrassment. Coran gulped, feeling fearful for the first time in the presence of the trolls. 

Then all hell broke loose. 

…..................................................................................................................................................................... 

Lance tracked the strange scent, ears still twitching at the horrible sound that  _just won’t stop._ The sound getting louder and louder as he approached the source. Then like before, suddenly stopped. 

Well too late to change your mind buddy. 

Lance bared his razor sharp teeth, his cautiousness disappeared bit by bit as he neared the source, until finally his presence was no longer hidden. 

The screams were incredibly satisfying and almost worth the torture. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of fun with this chapter! I hope you guys like this as well. I promise there will be more Keith on the next chapter!  
> Unfortunately the next chapter will be late as I have my final exam next week. T.T  
> Peace out, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> (Quick question: Should I shave Coran's moustache?)


	4. Of Hunter and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran faced death in the eye and Keith was distracted by a sudden call.

 

He flew lower than usual, violet irises searching and scanning for any evidence of prey. It was risky but his blood boiled with trepidation for danger and death. The dark night sky provided a nature cover for the large creature, shadows shielding his luminescing red scales, add on with his desperation for his mate’s sadness to ebb, the fiery dragon recklessly decided to hunt at the unscouted territory. 

The silence of the night made everything seem sharper, amplifying every little sound. 

A shuffle caught his attention. 

Keith allowed a smirk graced upon his snout, a brief glint of white against the darkness around him. 

Claws tensed and ready for killing, he swooped down. 

The prey bolted, jumping from tree to tree as it tried to evade the red dragon’s claws. Unfortunately for the prey, the dragon was invested now. He dipped down further, increasing his speed as he tried to predict which tree it will escape to. 

Wing howled as he swooped through the air, the ruby dragon stretched his claws towards his target, blood pumping through his body. He could almost taste it, its rapid heartbeat pounding and galloping.  

Then he heard a familiar ear-piercing shriek. 

…..................................................................................................................................................................... 

Coran had expected hell to be hotter. 

Instead hell came to Coran with all harshness of a winter storm and overwhelming dread of an avalanche. 

The giant _thing_ was nothing Coran had seen before, its sleek scales gleamed subtly in the dark, he could barely make out the screams of his captors as the humongous being approached them, the spikes on its back were razor sharp, shifting periodically as the creature crept closer and closer. 

“ _Run!!!”_  

The trolls scattered blindly like a pack of rats in a maze, running wildly as their companions fell right and left, either being torn to bits or nailed to the ground by the creature’s large talon. Coran would love to join in the screaming and running action, however he was still restrained onto a quiznacking tree with barely any room to wriggle. 

“Hey, hey!” Coran yelped as a nearby tree almost landed on him, courtesy to a certain gigantic claw. “Help me!” 

The beast turned, its unearthly blue eyes stared into Coran’s. 

Coran couldn’t move a muscle, not even to close his eyes. Goosebumps ran down across the elf’s body as the beast tilted its head, unnervingly like a curious cat. The long tail of the beast twirled around the tree that Coran’s trapped on, slowly closing in. The head of the beast was even bigger up close, he could count the pieces of sapphire scales decorating its large snout. 

The beast was so near that Coran could feel its breath, slow and long puffs of cool air, blowing against him. Its lantern like eyes were strangely non-threatening, wide and innocent as it stared at Coran’s trembling form. 

“Err, he.hello there,” his moustache twitched, had he mentioned that he was a nervous rambler? “Quite a nice night tonight.” The beast blinked, but apart from that didn’t make any more moves. Since Coran still had all his body parts, he counted that as a win. 

“Very nice night to take a walk, chap,” he continued, “And apparently a good time for attacking trolls.”  Coran’s tongue felt like sandpaper and his throat burned from anxiety, however he kept his voice going conversationally, his mind running miles a minute as he tried to conjure up a plan to get out of this situation. 

The beast hummed softly, almost stopping Coran’s heartbeat. Coran hummed back, hoping his fear did not leaked through his voice. “Didn’t know you can make sounds like that. Actually, I did not know anything about you either.” The lack of reaction from the beast relaxed Coran momentary, as he let his curiosity took over his mind. 

“What are you really? Such terrifying being, with your size, its impossible that your species are unknown,” Coran pondered. “And yet, I had not come across your species or even learn about it during all these years, not even a single rumor.” The eyes of the beast still lingered on him, and Coran was strangely drawn to the shades of blue. 

Then beast’s irises suddenly shrunk. 

The image of the familiar nose ring troll stabbing the beast’s tail with one of his antiques (The Sword of Light, Coran dully noted, forged ironically by a blacksmith who practiced dark magic. Rumored to be indestructible, and extremely harmful towards dark creatures.)  was sadly the last view he managed to catch before a horrible thunderous shriek blasted straight into his eardrums. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I'll update weekly from now on.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	5. Of Pain and Embarrasement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance did not shriek like a little girl.

 

Lance had a thick skin, even by dragon’s standards. 

His mama had said so, his siblings teased him about it constantly, even his mate occasionally made a passing comment about it. So really, it was basically ingrained in Lance’s mind that his skin was thick and basically impenetrable by all mortal weapons. 

Therefore, it came as a shock when he felt something akin to hurt bursting at his tail. It wasn’t even that painful, but it did catch Lance off guard. So naturally, Lance did whatever dragons do when they were stunned. 

He shrieked. Loudly. 

It was embarrassing.  

Lance’s scales were boiling from shame and anger when he turned over and spied the tiny troll poking him with an equally tiny sword. This small undergrown creature will be regretting his actions very soon, making Lance squeal like a terrified hatchling who got his ear pulled. 

Slightly twisting his tail, the wrathful dragon threw the goblin onto the ground, before stomping on the creature. Repeatedly. Ears flicking with irritation, Lance wiped the sole of his claws on the grass, grunting slightly in disgust as he felt the splattered inner organs of the goblin slipping off.     

The sapphire dragon hissed as he surveyed his surroundings, not willing to be caught unaware again. Mistakes are not made to be repeated. Icy cold eyes scanned the forest, Lance’s spikes and teeth still bared threateningly as a warning to any challengers. 

Fortunately for the trolls, they already fled the place, save for the poor strange being stuck on the tree. 

Lance had never met such being before. It smells like grass and berries unlike the humans Lance was familiar with and its _ears._ Well, Lance will not hand up any compliments regarding those hideous pointy things. 

However, ugly ears aside, Lance was fascinated by this being. It had intrigued him from the tip of its bright orange fur down to its strange rambly songs. Lance turned his head towards it again, hiding his teeth to show that he meant no harm. The strange being did not continue its song, its whole body slumping forward, even the fur on his face seemed to be drooping. 

Lance found himself worried about its condition. He tried sniffing the being, but aside from the scent of a small amount of dried blood, he could not find the cause that aspires such state on it. 

Just as Lance was about to inspect it further, a flutter of action just at the corner of its eye caught his attention. A glint of silver in the dark. 

As quick as lightning, Lance spat the acid he had been storing to the direction, successfully melting the silver object before it meets his body. 

Lance glanced at the half-melted object and narrowed his eyes, irises turning to slits as he did so. This is one weapon he knows quite intimately. 

A gooey arrow landed on the ground with a small thud and the hunt begins. 

…....................................................................................................................................................................  

Disasters follow Coran around like a lost puppy following its master. 

So honestly, Alfor wasn’t altogether surprised when he saw said elf tied up and unconscious onto a tree. He did raise an eye brow at the gigantic reptile hissing and stomping around though.  

It seems like his friend had found the foreign presence that he was searching. 

Alfor licked his lips nervously as he stared at his former arrow sizzling at the forest floor. He had a feeling that getting Coran out of this beast’s presence will be quite a challenge. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Lance had a thick skin both figuratively and metaphorically.  
> Keith POV on the next chapter!  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!


	6. Of Satisfaction and the Weight of Love

Lance shrieking isn’t an out of ordinary occurrence, Keith knows that he bonded with a drama dragon after all. But Lance shrieking out of Keith’s eyesight in a foreign environment spiked his protective instincts immediately. The wind whipped uselessly against his scales, howling as he flew with urgency. 

Although Keith knows that Lance was perfectly capable of protecting himself, Keith would never forgive himself if anything happened to his mate.  

Following the scent of Lance, Keith quickly tracked down his mate, his tail whipping around with worry as his found out the other dragon left their temporary shelter. The ruby dragon hissed in disgust when he caught a whiff of trolls intertwining with the trail that his mate left. 

Trolls are renowned in his homeland as thieves and scavengers. Hoards are never safe if there is a goblin infestation in your territory. Those creatures are almost on par as dragons when it comes to sniffing out treasure and their greed exceeds even the sleeziest human. Keith was well accustomed with the distasteful creature’s unwelcomed presence. 

The ruby dragon’s eyes flashed dangerously. Luckily, that means Keith is also familiar on how to exterminate such creatures thoroughly. 

Keith’s wings flapped harder, the thought of trolls harming his mate fueled his impatience and worry. 

......... 

Lance arched his back, the ivory white spikes gleaming dangerously under the moonlight. A low hissing sound emitted from the dragon’s throat as he surveyed his surroundings. The smell from the melted weapon was unlike the burnt wood that was usually used by the humans from Lance’s motherland. Lance tilted his ears quietly, searching any sign that would give his prey away. 

All was silent. 

Lance waits. He may not be as quick and vicious as Keith when it came to hunting but the one thing he excels at is patience. His tail swished back and forth the demolished area, alleviating above the grassy ground slightly as the dragon prowled threateningly, its hiss already smothered to grave silence. 

A rustle. 

Lance whipped his tail, the glinting spikes on it was released with high velocity, whisking with deadly precision towards the source of the noise. A soft gasped was heard and the rusty smell of blood permeated the air. Lance shivered slightly with glee, his spikes are quivering with excitement as he stalked towards the direction of his prey. Lance loves the chase of a hunt but the end of it is what he enjoys the most. Tearing through fleshes of hard-earned prey is incredibly satisfying, not to mention the warm contentment of a full belly that is almost always guaranteed after a hunt. 

Lance pushed through the bushes, huffing some of the leaves out of the way as he crept nearer and nearer to his prey. His nostrils flared as the scent of blood grows, the surroundings of the forest was quiet save for the huffing and puffing of the unconscious being.  

What he saw confused him. Instead of trolls and humans, it was something else entirely that was pinned onto Lance’s spike. It bled red like the rest of the creatures that Lance came across, but as he came nearer to the creature, he managed to detect the foreign smell of plants under the permeating scent of blood not unlike the being that was stuck onto the tree.    

It seems like Lance may have harmed the being’s companion. Lance huffed, to be fair its companion shot Lance first, establishing that it had no intentions of playing nice. The being struggled against Lance’s spike that was digging through its shoulder, worsening its’ wound.  

Just as Lance was deciding to whether to let the being go or eliminate it, a resounding crash was heard and the weight of a full grown, slightly mutated, muscular, fire dragon landed upon him, squashing him under its enormous size. 

A resounding roar was heard before his eyesight was covered by fiery red scales. 

Stupid overprotective Keith. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing... Please kudos and comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
